dernière mission
by psychogirl01
Summary: entrez dans le monde de Nina et Aaron qui vous montreront les côtés obscur de la vie. entre amour et tristesse, les masques vont enfin tomber.


Pour vous je représente quoi? Un pion de plus à votre échiquier? Pourtant ce que personne ne sait c'est que je vaux bien plus que les gens ne le pense.

Combattre le mal par le mal est parfois nécessaire mais personne ne veut prendre cette responsabilité pourtant le monde se porterait bien mieux.

Ce que moi je pense? Je pense que si le gouvernement déclare qu'il ne peut rien faire, c'est qu'il peut mais qu'il ne le veut tout simplement pas. C'est pour ça que j'existe. Depuis toute petite, on m'entraîne à résoudre des problèmes pour l'état. On me donne toute les missions dangereuses pour que nos «chers» hommes politiques ne se salissent pas les mains.

Bon je veux bien continuer mon discours mais j'ai une mission à réussir.

Messages:

CIBLE: Monsieur HOKAWO.

AGE: 33 ans.

LIEU: Réunion, immeuble A, salle S.

INFOS: Pas de famille, trafiquant de drogue et de femmes. Homme très violent, veut déclencher une guerre à notre pays.

-AFFAIRE CLASSÉE TOP SECRET-

destruction du message dès 5 minutes après son ouverture.

Ce monsieur n'a pas de chance de tomber sur moi pauvre chou.

J'enfile ma combinaison noire en cuir. Je prend mon arme et l'accroche à ma ceinture. Je suis enfin prête. Je marche déterminer, il fait nuit noire, personne ne sort à cette heure ci. J'arrive devant l'immeuble de M. HOKAWO. Je prend l'ascenseur parce que j'ai la flemme de monter tous ces étages à pied. Dans l'ascenseur, une petite musique résonne, je me met à fredonner. J'aime beaucoup cette musique. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur me sort de mes pensée. Je sors de cette cage. Je traverse ce couloir plusieurs personnes essayent de m'arrêter envain. Je m'approche de la porte du bureau. Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte celle tombe avec fracas. Je rentre par la suite dans cette pièce rempli de personnes aussi pitoyable les une par rapport aux autres.

\- Je cherche Monsieur HOKAWO. Est-il ici? Demande-je.

Personne ne me réponds. Je suis déçue d'eux.

\- Si personne ne me répond, je vais devoir exécuter certaines personnes ici Quel dommage se serait alors quand vos familles se retrouveront seules sans vous. Vous en pensez quoi?

Un homme se lève.

\- Je suis M. HOKAWO que me voulez vous?

\- Parait-il que vous voulez déclarer la guerre à la France, est ce vrai?

Un sourire sadique prend place sur son visage. Il commence à me raconter le pourquoi du comment de son plan qui ne m'intéresse point. Tout le monde me fixe avec peur. Je me fatigue à rester debout. Des yeux, je vois une place libre, je me dirige vers celle-ci et commence à discuter avec les hommes à mes côtés. Monsieur HOKAWO sénerve:

\- Mon récit ne vous intéresse point?

\- Exactement, j'étais seulement venu pour vous exécuter pas pour vous entendre pinailler.

\- Insolente.

\- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit, moi je veux aller dormir quand même. Vous paniquerez, si vous le voulez mais une fois que je serrais partit, merci.

Je me lève, sors mon arme et tire une seule balle directement dans le cur de ma cible. Tous les hommes présent sont sous le choc. Ils restent silencieux comme pour attendre leur tour. Je me mis à rigoler et leur dis:

\- Bien, je n'ai pas dautre cible, sur ce, bonne soirée.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait. Je suis parti sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un de me répondre. La rapidité et l'agilité sont mon fort. Je suis un mélange entre une gymnaste et une athlète.

J'escalade mon immeuble grâce aux escaliers de secours et entre par la fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouverte.

Mon appartement est normal. Je suis riche certes mais je préfère garder mon argent pour des choses plus utiles comme payer les frais d'hôpitaux et j'en passe. Je pause mes affaires sur un meuble et je maffale dans mon canapé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Dis-je.

\- Je vois que tes sens sont toujours à l'affût même chez toi.

Je me redresse vers la voix de l'homme. Il sort de l'ombre.

\- Avant d'entrée, je vous avez déjà repéré.

\- Comment?

\- Votre voiture, patron.

\- Ah, oui. Dit-il mal à laise de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas venu pour tester mais capacité?

\- Oui, c'est exacte. Nous avons la confirmation que votre cible a été neutralisé. Mais nous n'avons pas vu, l'ampleur des conséquences que cela causerait.

\- Cool.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, vous allez devoir exécuter une nouvelle cible.

\- C'est bien simple tout cela pour vous, mais je ne le ferais pas.


End file.
